The invention relates to a new system and methods for providing business information to consumers, and more particularly the invention incorporates a human factor time translation for delivering business hours of operation information to users.
Humans have difficulty perceiving time when crossing over periods which incorporate a new day. In perspective of human interaction, operational days and real time depictions of time do not coincide. For example, two hours past midnight on Friday is equivalent to Saturday 2:00 AM. Friday is the operational day and the day that humans perceive as being the same day because they have not made the mental change over to the next day.
Humans categorize the time of day and day changes based on individual perceptions and situations and habits. Perception of time may be measured statistically over various types of people based on profession, place of living, age, background, etc. People who stay up late to do Internet searches at 2:00 AM will perceive time differently then people who typically work 9:00 AM to 5:00 PM job.
There is a function applicable to the translation of time based on a type, history, age and habits of a person. A translational step is required to process time from calculated times to times displayed for human interpretation.
The invention provides a new search method and structured content which provides a translated time to users to account for human factors. The invention is specifically designed to fulfill the wishes of consumers for a practical local search tool for business and organization listings containing hours of operation. Consumers can find businesses, including hours of operations translated to match their perception of time of day. The system and methods provide time translation to a requester of information incorporating human factors. The requester initiates a request for information onto a computer network typically, the Internet. Time information contained in the request for information is extracted. A translation of the time according to human factors is compared to the time in a table of database records. A determination is made as to whether to include search results as meeting requested time criteria. If the request is met, the results are displayed when all other required criteria are true. Time translation methods may also incorporated in stand-alone systems for translation for computer applications outside of the search function explained.